2-Thiazolyl-sulfonamides have been known for a long time. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,770 describes, for example, N-(2-thiazolyl)-2-hydroxypyrimidine-5-sulfonamides as active compounds against viral illnesses or illnesses caused by microorganisms.
Isoxazolyl-sulfonamides having endothelin-antoganistic activity, inter alia for the treatment of central nervous system disorders, are described in EP 569 193.
Patent Specification WO 94/27979 describes sulfonamide derivatives which contain different heterocycles and which have an endothelin-antagonistic activity.
A number of specific 2-arylsulfonamido-4-fluoroarylthiazoles having antifungicidal activity are set forth in Agr. Biol. Chem., 40 (6), 1129-1135, 1976.
Jour. Indian Chem. Soc., Vol. 39, No. 2, 1962 describes, inter alia, a number of specific thiazolyl-sulfonamides having pesticidal activity.